


First Kiss

by merelysherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fandom, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelysherlocked/pseuds/merelysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first kiss between Sherlock and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Sherlock stopped playing his violin and looked around the room, hoping to find John somewhere, listening to him play. John didn’t really comment on Sherlock’s violin playing, but he liked to sit and watch Sherlock create melodies that he had never heard before. 

The room, unfortunately, was empty. Sherlock frowned. Where was John? he asked himself, trying not to be disappointed by his missing blogger. After all, he didn’t own John. He didn’t control what John did. John was his own person- he could do what he wanted. Those thoughts, however, did not make him feel any better. 

He waited a few more seconds, hoping that John would suddenly appear. Right when Sherlock was about to continue playing though, John appeared at the doorway that connected the kitchen to the family room. 

"Why did you stop playing?" John asked, puzzled.   
"I…I just needed to take a break," Sherlock managed.   
"You don’t take breaks." 

John narrowed his eyes at Sherlock. The hairs on the back of Sherlock’s neck stood up. 

"I do sometimes," Sherlock mumbled, almost too low to hear. 

John made his way across the room, and handed Sherlock his violin. 

"Well…what you were playing was very pretty, Sherlock. You shouldn’t stop." 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and let out an agitated breath. 

"You don’t like my music, John. You never comment on it." 

John shook his head and took a small step closer to Sherlock. 

"Yeah, but I don’t always tell you that I like you, but you know that I do." 

Sherlock stared at John’s lips, and before he knew it, he was leaning in, waiting for John’s lips to connect to his. John blinked a few times, unable to believe what he was seeing. Sherlock Holmes, the “sociopath”, was leaning in. Waiting for him to kiss him. Without thinking about it, John took another step closer, and pressed his lips against Sherlock’s. 

At first Sherlock was rigid, but he slowly melted into the kiss. All thoughts of cases left Sherlock’s mind. John was the only thing that mattered. He didn’t know how long they kissed for, but when Sherlock pulled away, John’s cheeks were red and there was a grin plastered across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
